Dungeon Slayer: Grand Day Hell
by dereturd
Summary: The tables have turned. Gods and Goddesses turned their backs on him. Now they plead their cries for the one legend that was etched into ancient history, or else Hell invades their world. The invasion of Hell won't be temporal, but the Doom Slayer is always eternal.


**The 1st DOOMing Mystery – Descent**

"Um, it's just here—"

_CRASH!_

The doors opened. Everyone turned their attention to what it was, before fear ran through them.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. The Amazonian Twins stopped and looked at the new arrivals. Their eyes holding worry and fear. Perseus and her God froze, their eyes focused on the two. Mostly the one that was calling for attention. There were elven voices wondering what was going on, when they went down the stairs, their eyes met a terrifying figure that was walking alongside a rabbit.

They continued walking. The rabbit looking very scared and nervous as he led the visitor to the door. They continued walking while garnering attention of his fellow adventurers. Basically having the same expression as he was.

Murmurs spread around the entire hall. The people who were in his way froze and let him walk past. A certain green-haired high-elf can attest to that. The Guild staff that were in chairs moved back or got up from their seats and went behind their chair. He just ignored every single whisper they were letting out. While the rabbit heard everything.

"It's him!"

"He exists!"

"By the Gods..!"

"He's going to save us..!"

"O-oh! Excuse meHEEHEHH.."

Then the entire hall in the manor shook. Everyone flinched and yelped from the sudden vibration.

But not the newcomer.

The hall shook once more, though everyone seemed more prepared and expectant of it.

The two were finally getting close to the front door. He was just about to push through the doors until a fat elf stood in his way. Stopping him from proceeding.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you going to kill us all?!" He exclaimed. As everyone in the hall went silent. Some were gasping, others were covering their mouths as they all had one look at the Pig.

Pity.

He wondered why he was getting such looks.

**_THWOOM._**

Until the pressure thickened.

He felt the aura in front of him, it emanated something truly terrifying, sinister.

And it was directed at him.

Everyone waited for what he would do.

He simply placed an armored hand on the fat elf's shoulder..

..and shoved him aside so hard, he was sent to the wall.

His terrifying atmosphere suddenly dissipated. As he continued through the door with the rabbit following behind. When he left, everyone finally felt like they could breathe. Almost everyone were letting out sighs of relief.

The two stepped outside the manor. The outside world finally revealed to him. As the sky was grey and dark. Yet the sun still made the city bright like an afternoon. Thunder crackled and wind howled. The only difference?

There were red-orange tornadoes twisting around the city.

And the cries of demons were heard.

That was all he needed to hear.

He took his gaze away from the city and continued on to the gate. Seeing two figures standing before it. One was a tall and largely muscled man with pig ears. The other was a gray-haired werewolf.

Holding an old model of his combat shotgun.

Perfect.

He slowly made his way towards them. His thudding footsteps alerted them of his presence. They both looked wary. The werewolf with the shotgun pointed the weapon at him sloppily.

"Who do you think you…" Realization came over his face. "…are."

Their alerted feeling disappeared. The Boaz didn't show it, but he too was worried deeply. While the werewolf seemed scared. The rabbit seemed surprised seeing him like that.

The newcomer only walked closer, and when they were just in front of each other, the werewolf was leaning back. Seemingly wanting to avoid his lingering presence. He looked worried, not knowing what he's going to do. He only hoped for the best, probably getting slapped in the mouth with that armored hand.

When the newcomer moved a muscle, the werewolf braced himself. Waiting for something to happen.

Only for the newcomer to swipe the shotgun from him, as he inspected the weapon carefully. Hm, it was fitted with the _explosive shot_ modification. Yeah, it'll do.

When he aimed it properly, the ammo piled in. As he cocked the gun into the ready, walking in front of the two guards and left the rabbit by the two. He made his way to the front gate. What greeted him is what he needed to see.

Demons. From Possessed to Imps. Even Hell Razers up to some Hell Knights. He didn't know why they couldn't get through the measly gate. But he didn't need to dwell on that now.

He had some slaying to do. And everyone in the Twilight Manor was watching that.

For the **Doom Slayer **was in the realm.

He kicked open the gate, and the next second, he proceeded straight to business.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow! Another story in! I feel like I'm ignoring my other babies! Wow! Good going writer!**

**Anyhow this is just a prologue. And this will be a short story. Basing on it, I plan to make it as long as the Grand Day Danmemo event. **

**Also yes, this is basically the Grand Day event but DOOM intervenes.**

**Hopefully I could write the following chapter and upload it soon. I have a better note involving this story in my profile. Read it if you want.**

**Speaking of which, I'm looking for a co-writer to help me with this. Beta or whatever. I don't really know. I haven't tried it. Though do let me know with a PM if you're interested.**

**Should you be wondering, this is somewhat part of DOOM Eternal.**

**If you have any critiques, do let me know with a simple review. I read what you all write here. Whether bad or good.**

**See you.**

**...**

**...**

_**I also wrote this while listening to the Phobos Eternal OST-**_


End file.
